a gift from below
by soulblade
Summary: its my first fic so be nice, ill add more summary depending on the reviews. by the way there is a bit of swearing in it. OC involved and as of yet no yaoi or het or yuri.


Scene open

We see a figure walking down the dusty road to konohoha (village hidden in the leaves) wearing a straw bucket hat, a trench coat firmly closed and is wearing a face mask similar to kakashis accept it covers his head only allowing his eyes to be shown, his shadow right underneath him while the sun is setting, suddenly he looks to his left and as he does his shadow disappears in the direction. A few minutes later it appears underneath him after a few seconds he scowls then looks to his right and the same happens accept there is a scream, as his shadow returns to him he grins then continues walking.

As he sees the gate in the distance he stops and performs a few seals and then a poof of smoke, there now stands the figure wearing a civilian outfit consisting of brown shirt with brown shorts and open toe sandals, his hair is brown like chocolate and is quite short, his eyes are the same colour of his hair and has a body Adonis would kill for. As he reaches the gate the guards do their normal routine.

Guard1: halt, state your name and show your papers

Figure: here you are

As he hands them his papers

Guard1: (smiling) everything seems to be in order, enjoy your stay in konohoha yorudin

Yorudin: (smiling) thank you I will

As he walks through the busy streets he notices out the corner of his eye a young blonde boy being chased by a mob, he could here shouts of 'get back here demon brat' and 'im sorry' the latter obviously coming from the boy being chased. Yorudin runs to catch up, by the time he arrives he sees the boy being stabbed, cut and slashed at by the mob. Yorudin looked on disgustedly, he jumped in between the mob and the chills who looked more like a giant tomato because he was so covered in blood.

Yorudin: (angrily) WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THIS POOR BOY!!!!

Random villager: (scared) h-h-hes a d-d-d-dem-demon

Yorudin: (still angry) Do you have any proof hes a demon?!

Same villager: (Still scared) y-y-yes, h-h-h-h-hes the k-k-k-kyu-kyu-kyuubi reincarnated

Yorudin: (shocked) How the fuck could you confuse a giant fox for the little kid behind me

Same villager: (normal now) he has the fox inside him

Yorudin: (anger coming back) How dare you, just because it is inside doesn't make him the fox. If I sealed a kunai into a scroll would the scroll become a kunai!?

Same villager: (getting scared) n-n-no

A different villager: But how come he has those whiskers and healing ability!?

Yorudin: (bored look) listen, if you were inside someone and your fate was tied to theres would you let them die?

Lets say the first villager mentioned is called A and the second is called B

B: (defeated look on his face) no I guess not

Yourudin: well I hope you all learned a valuable lesson, now for your punishment

As he opens his trench coat you can see 20 long tails wrapped round his torso

Yorudin: you wanted to see a demon: he smiles wickedly: you got one

Inside the cape the villagers see wings and 20 purple tails wrapped protectively round his body. They shoot out at speeds a kage would be hard pressed to move at, the fight was over before they could even blink, there was one person left.

A: (trembling with fear) w-w-w-what a-a-a-re y-you

Yorudin: (smiling) me, im only the twenty tailed demon ragnarok the snake master

A promptly faints, there is also a faint smell of piss and poo

Yorudin: (shrugs) why do they always do that?

He asks himself wile shaking his head, as yorudin remembers the little kid he saved he turns round to tell him hes ok

Yorudin: its al-

He looks surprised and shocked, the kid was gone.

Yorudin: ok that's my work done

And as he dusts his hands off he starts doing hand seals until snakes wrap round his hands, he looks in the direction of which they came. Out the shadows a woman aged roughly between 20-30 walks out with a black mamba mask on.

Mamba: well what have we here, a 'civilian' that slaughtered roughly 21 villagers

She smells the air then recoils slightly

Mamba: scratch that 30 and one that you scared unconscious

Yorudin: (disgust) they had it coming

Mamba: how did they have it coming?

Yorudin: all of them were beating, abusing and mutilating a boy of no older than 10!!

Mambas posture changed, suddenly mamba straightened, there was a swirl of leaves signifying someone arriving using shunshin.

Mamba: Hokage-sama I just arrested this man for murdering 20 civilians

Hokage: thank you mamba, but there really was no need to arrest him

Yorudin raised an eyebrow while mambas posture became slouched

Mamba: YOU WHAT, I arrested him for no reason?!

Hokage: (sweat drop anime style) that's what I just said

While mamba went on a rant about senile hokages and suddenly started considering changing her shampoo yorudin scooted next to the hokage

Yorudin: are all women in your village this crazy?

Hokage: im afraid so

this is my first story...ever ive written oh by the way

ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM

Thankyou =)


End file.
